vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy and Bonnie
This is the relationship between Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Jeremy and Bonnie grew up together in Mystic Falls. Jeremy's sister, Elena is Bonnie's best friends. Their relationship began over the course of season 2 but was halted when Jeremy was caught kissing Anna, his ex-girlfriend. The relationship started to grow close again during season four ending with Bonnie bringing Jeremy back from the dead and dying in the process. Season Five found the relationship between the two even more complicated with Bonnie being dead and unable to physically connect with Jeremy. The witch Qetsiyah made Bonnie the Anchor to the Other Side, allowing Bonnie to be in both places at once. Bonnie and Jeremy were able to declare their love for each other and finally consummate their relationship. Their relationship quietly grew even with outside threats and seemed to be on the right path until the Other Side started to collapse. The season ended with the Other Side being destroyed and Bonnie being engulfed in white light and presumed to be gone forever, leaving Jeremy devastated. Later on, the Mystic Falls Gang discover that Damon and Bonnie aren't lost forever and one by one, they both come back. However, Jeremy turned to liquor after Bonnie's "death." After he saved her life in the Prison World, they parted on good terms despite them not being able to speak to each other; Bonnie wanted him to move on with his life, so he did. It is later said by Enzo that she is a lovelorn witch, possibly referring to her awkward relationship status with Jeremy or he does not have romantic feelings for her anymore. These two are referred to as "Beremy" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= In The Night of the Comet, after Vicki went missing, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler and Elena discussed the different locations that they could look for her. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= Dating Timeline First Relationship: *Start Up: Masquerade ''(2x07) *Break Up: ''Ghost World (3x07) **Reason: Jeremy kissed Anna, and Bonnie couldn't deal with this and needed some time. Second Relationship: *Start Up: Graduation (4x23) * Separated: Home (5x22) ** Reason: Bonnie died, thus meaning that they didn't break up. Despite the fact that they're seperated, Jeremy still cares about Bonnie and according to a spoiler, Jeremy and Elena will try to bring her back. Quotes ---- ---- ---- Gallery |-|Season Two= -3-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203920-965-628.jpg -Rose-Screencaps-2x08-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16776844-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie? 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981625-637-353.jpg|Watching Bonnie sleeping 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987303-635-353.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987309-635-349.jpg 2x16-jeremy-and-bonnie-19639392-364-700.jpg 2x18-The-Last-Dance-jeremy-and-bonnie-21110690-1280-720.jpg 355px-Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-for-2-07-bonnie-and-jeremy-16557022-550-500.jpg 460px-Katerina.jpg|Playing pool 469px-Katerina11.jpg|On the Date 470px-Katerina10.jpg 487px-Katerina12.jpg 589px-Jer bon elena.jpg|The beginning of the romance 589px-Jeremyflirting.jpg|'Jeremy flirts' 589px-Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png 6VD207c_0250b.jpg 760px-Mas026.jpg 800px-Mas029.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16972526-400-218.jpg Beremy2.jpg Bonnie Jeremy Know Thy Enemy.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-gilbert-16881987-483-292.jpg|Alone CW 1.jpg CW 10.jpg CW 11.jpg CW 12.jpg CW 14.png CW 2.jpg CW 3.jpg CW 4.jpg cw 5.jpg CW 6.jpg CW 7.jpg CW 8.jpg DI 1.jpg DI 2.jpg DI 3.jpg DI 4.jpg DI 5.jpg DI 6.jpg DI 7.jpg DP 1.jpg DP 10.jpg DP 11.jpg DP 12.jpg DP 13.jpg DP 14.jpg DP 15.jpg DP 2.jpg DP 3.jpg DP 4.jpg DP 5.jpg DP 6.jpg DP 7.jpg DP 8.jpg DP 9.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x07-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16991975-1276-717.jpg|"Do you want a ride home?" Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988312-1275-717.jpg|Helping Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988313-1275-717.jpg|Picking up the books Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988315-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988316-1275-717.jpg|Jeremy Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988328-1275-717.jpg|Bonnie Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988367-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988373-1275-717.jpg|Go away LUKA! Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17131606-100-100.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423626-100-100.jpg|KISS Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423627-100-100.jpg|Holding you Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678405-750-563.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678407-750-563.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-21040983-500-496.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-21040984-500-333.jpg Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203085-484-338.jpg Mas023.jpg the scarife body guard.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17417917-1280-720.jpg|Hello The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418316-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418555-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418715-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418922-1280-720.jpg The-sacrifice-jeremy-gilbert-17498948-100-100.jpg|Going in for the kiss tumblr_lk1w4nAoA71qc9r37o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk3ucnBJ041qcxvf0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kcd9P4zX1r5av62o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nk3pVEVS1qkvkjko3_250.jpg tumblr_m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo5_250.jpg Vampire-diaries-jeremy-bonnie.jpg|Hello, what do we have here then? VD207c_0220.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E01.720p.WEB-DL.x264-mRS.mkv snapshot 23.41 -2014.05.21 01.40.19-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E01.720p.WEB-DL.x264-mRS.mkv snapshot 23.46 -2014.05.21 01.40.08-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e23.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 33.42 -2014.05.23 17.03.51-.jpg Screenshot_1587.jpg |-|Season Three= 304VampireDiaries0259.jpg 304VampireDiaries0263.jpg 304VampireDiaries0264.jpg 304VampireDiaries1342.jpg 304VampireDiaries1347.jpg 304VampireDiaries1352.jpg 311VampireDiaries1543.jpg 311VampireDiaries1544.jpg 311VampireDiaries1545.jpg Tumblr m3pln01oXg1ruaisxo9 250.jpg tumblr_m30b3uRKAd1r8ofnto1_500.jpg tumblr_m30b3uRKAd1r8ofnto2_500.jpg |-|Season Four= H114a-d13-vam1-10-38.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-28.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-24.jpg GrowingPains3.jpg GrowingPains1.jpg GrowingPains.jpg 4.01-01.jpg 409 - 028.jpg 409 - 214.jpg 409 - 213.jpg 409 - 194.jpg bonnie jeremy.jpg Stand By Me (9).png Bonnieandjeremyx4323.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e23.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 33.42 -2014.05.23 17.03.51-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.44 -2014.05.31 20.20.21-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.41 -2014.05.31 20.20.13-.jpg |-|Season Five= 9 tvd9 640.jpg Tvd501--0088.jpg 2 tvd2 640.jpg TVD_007122.jpg TVD_0079.jpg TVD_0081.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg TVD_1039.jpg TVD_1040.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy 3 TVD 5x01.jpg TVD_1384.jpg TVD_1387.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg Beremy TVD 5x05.jpg|Beremy Amara, Jeremy and Bonnie - 5x07.png Beremy 1.jpg Beremy 2.jpg Beremy 3.jpg Beremy 4.jpg Beremy 5.jpg Beremy 6.jpg Beremy 7.jpg Beremy 8.jpg tumblr_mwoanzftQJ1s8k85mo1_500.jpg|Beremy First time Mfg100.jpg Mfg2100.jpg Bonniejeremy100.jpg Mfg3100.jpg Resident8.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-33.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-30.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-29.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-28.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-27.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-26.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-25.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-24.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-22.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-20.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-17.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-16.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-15.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-14.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-13.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-12.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-11.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-10.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-09.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-08.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-07.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-06.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-05.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-04.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-03.jpg 9+6845.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy in their Romantic Cave full of Romantic Travellers.png 56413.jpg 645645.jpg 489465.jpg Kjhkg.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.02 -2014.05.17 16.11.32-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.56 -2014.05.17 16.11.22-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 39.22 -2014.05.17 16.09.32-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.59 -2014.05.17 16.09.27-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.44 -2014.05.31 20.20.21-.jpg |-|Season Six= 6X10-132-BonnieJeremy.jpg 6X13-112-BonnieJeremy.jpg 6X13-115-BonnieJeremy.jpg Videos Bonnie and Jeremy kiss (Watch in HD)|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ First Kiss TVD 2x07- Jeremy and Bonnie Scenes|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 2x07 The Vampire Diaries-Bonnie and Jeremy scenes 2x08|Bonnie and Elena ~ 2x08 TVD 2x09 - Jeremy and Bonnie Scenes|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 2x09 Bonnie and Jeremy 2x10 Scenes - The Vampire Diaries|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 2x10 TVD 2x15 - Jeremy and Bonnie Scenes|Bonnie & Jeremy ~ 2x15 TVD 2x16 - Jeremy and Bonnie Scenes|Bonnie & Jeremy ~ 2x16 TVD 2x21 - Jeremy and Bonnie Scenes|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 2x21 The Vampire Diaries-Bonnie and Jeremy-as i lay dying(2x22)|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 2x22 File:TVD 3X04 Jeremy sees Anna again. Bonnie returns Home|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 3x04 File:TVD 3X07 Jeremy Bonnie Jeremy bring Bonnie the necklace tries to explain|Jeremy tries to explain Bonnie ~ 3x07 File:TVD 3X21 Damon Stefan Tyler stop Klaus heart. Bonnie has to save Jeremy|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 3x21 TVD 4x23(Jeremy Finds Out Bonnie is Dead Jeremy and Bonnie Kiss)|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 4x23 TVD 5x07 Jeremy Bonnie "I love you"|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 5x07 TVD 5X08 Jeremy Bonnie make love|Bonnie and Jeremy ~ 5x08 Trivia * Before being together they both had a bad history in love life: ** Jeremy's ex-girlfriends Vicki and Anna were vampires and died. ** Bonnie's love interests Ben and Luka were working for the enemy and also died. Carter who she seemed interested in is dead too. * Bonnie onc theorized that her ancestor Emily had a thing for Johnathan Gilbert, a likely precursor for their relationship. * Bonnie admits she loves him as seen in As I Lay Dying. '' * They have both 'died' and came back to life. *Damon and Elena support them. * In a deleted scene from ''By the Light of the Moon, Jeremy confesses his feelings for Bonnie to Elena. * Jeremy once cheated on Bonnie by kissing Anna's ghost. * They broke up in Ghost World and got back together in Graduation. * Bonnie died while trying to bring Jeremy back from the dead. * Between Our Town and Graduation, we could see that Bonnie and Jeremy still had feelings for each other. * Bonnie brought him back to life three times: As I Lay Dying, Before Sunset and Graduation. * Bonnie and Jeremy are reunited in the episode Graduation after Bonnie brings Jeremy back to life. ** Bonnie and Jeremy make love for the first time in the episode Dead Man on Campus. * Bonnie is older than Jeremy; Bonnie is 20 and Jeremy is 18. **But in reality, Kat Graham (who plays Bonnie) is 25 and Steven R. McQueen (who plays Jeremy) is 26. * Bonnie is Jeremy's third girlfriend, after Vicki and Anna and she is dead just like Vicki and Anna. * In the Season Five finale, Bonnie and Jeremy became separated because of The Other Side being destroyed. *In Stay, Bonnie encouraged Jeremy to move on with his life and be happy. **Jeremy decided to take Bonnie's advice and left town to pursue vampire hunting. *Bonnie broke up with Jeremy through his voice message in The Downward Spiral, telling him she's a different person, she's not the same Bonnie he knew and that he probably wouldn't want to date her anymore. Post Prison World Bonnie has been a bit more badass, reckless and more team vampires so this could be a foreshadow for her dating Enzo in the future. *Kat Graham has not been a Beremy supporter for awhile, might be due to the tie down Jeremy has been to her character, and the lack of being able to explore Bonnie's sexuality due to the Jeremy and Bonnie relationship. She has made it clear over the summer at cons that she's pleased over the relationship being over and that Bonnie will be just fine without Jeremy. *Both Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder are both anti-Beremy as well, Ian also agree that Bonnie should be more sexually fluid. References * With Love, by Christina Grimmie. See also Category:Relationships Jeremy and Bonnie Category:Friendly Relationship